


You Keep Me Awake

by ScottMcImTheAlphaNow



Category: Not Specified - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, This Can Be About Anyone Or Anything You Want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottMcImTheAlphaNow/pseuds/ScottMcImTheAlphaNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this in the early hours of the morning, not having gone to bed the night before. I don't really know who the "you" is that I wrote about. This was all something that just came to the forefront of my mind for absolutely no reason at all. This can be something romantic, creepy, weird, depressing, or whatever for whatever fandom. I never really specified anything in my writing, so this whole work can be about whatever you want for whatever fandom you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Me Awake

You Keep Me Awake

1:00AM  
My mind fills with thoughts of you during the night. Creating ripples in my stream of consciousness.

1:30AM  
I can't keep my mind from wandering in its wake of restlessness, but my body is tired and my feet are beginning to hurt.

2:00AM  
I'm trying to wade through the water of the stream, but those ripples turn into waves, and the force pushing against me leaves my feet with nothing to grip besides the rocks and pebbles below.

2:30AM  
The water is rising and the propulsions are growing in force, but I know that when I slip I will fall,

3:00AM  
and I will fall into sleep.


End file.
